In their most basic form, hair fixative compositions contain a film-forming polymer, which acts as the fixative, and a delivery system, which is usually one or more alcohols or a mixture of alcohol and water. In the case of aerosol delivery, the delivery system will also contain a propellant, typically a volatile hydrocarbon. Due to environmental regulations controlling the emission of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) into the atmosphere, VOC emissions have been restricted to 80% in some states, and may be restricted to 55%, by weight of the hair fixative formulation. It is foreseen that water will be substituted for the volatile organic compounds and so become a greater component in hair fixative compositions. However, many hair fixative polymers in current use exhibit a loss of spray performance properties in aqueous based systems; for example, the solution viscosity and surface tension increase, and if delivered by aerosol, the composition foams at the valve actuator and on the hair. These factors have prompted the search for additives to improve the spray characteristics of hair spray compositions that contain 80% or less VOCs.